


Harry Potter and the Beating of the TERF

by garfieldfan420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Harry Potter, Established Ron/Hermione, F/M, Gen, I wrote this so late at night so if you see me say that jk rowling is from america no you didnt, I'd like to say that they are around 17/18 in this?, M/M, Maybe a bit OOC I've never written HP, Meta, Sharing a Bed, Terf language/transphobia from ms joanne, We all hate J.K. Rowling, flying car, idk how i messed that up tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldfan420/pseuds/garfieldfan420
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco steal the Weasley's flying car to fly to Edinburgh and beat the shit out of J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	Harry Potter and the Beating of the TERF

“Ron, you never told me where we were going.” Hermione watched the school disappear in the distance as the flying car pushed onwards. “Also nobody told me why he is here with us.” She looked back at Draco and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Draco! Don’t do that. Are you in Year 5?” Harry shoved Draco’s shoulder playfully and Draco turned to him and smirked. He shoved Harry back and Harry chuckled.  
“Why’d you have to get them started?” Ron asked, swerving a bit as he drove.  
“Who let you drive Ron? You are an absolutely dreadful driver. We’d be lucky to even make it back to the ground.” Ron laughed a bit and Hermione pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and returning her attention back out the window. “Nobody answered my questions.”  
“Oh right.” Harry stopped shoving Draco around and leaned over into the front seat. “We are going to Edinburgh!” He told Hermione who gasped in response.  
“That’s so far away and I have a potions exam tomorrow. I need to study!” She glared holes into the side of Ron’s head.  
“I knew if I told you you wouldn’t come with us,” Ron shrugged. “And I really wanted you to come.” Ron said, shooting his sweetest apologetic smile over to Hermione. She blushed a bit and let her arms fall to her sides. Harry leaned back into his seat next to Draco.  
“And Draco is here because he is evil and good at fighting.” Harry returned his attention to the blond next to him. Draco furrowed his brow at Harry and looked out the window. The slightest hint of a smile told Harry that he wasn’t really angry with him. He felt slightly nervous seeing Draco in his non-school clothes. He was wearing a dark grey sweater with light wash jeans. Everything about him seemed softer without the dark green and black school robes. He seemed younger somehow. Harry looked away quickly and cleared his throat. Hermione was close to panic in the passenger seat.  
“What are we fighting? How long are we going to be gone for? I didn’t pack a bag or tell anyone that we were going somewhere. Did you tell someone we were leaving? Do we even have permission to be off school grounds?” Ron reached over and grabbed her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across hers. Hermione stopped asking questions but she still was breathing slightly heavy like she just got done running.  
“We are going to Edinburgh to go fight a woman named Joanne. She’s the author of our books, she wrote our story. People loved us and her but she kept pushing her awful and harmful ideas about people. It’s unforgivable really.” Ron moved his hand up to rub Hermione's shoulder as he explained. “We did not tell anybody where we were going because we knew they wouldn't approve but it needs to be done. Fighting is a last resort really. We want to talk to her first and try and convince her to stop spreading hate and fear about transgender women.” Hermione took a second to absorb all the information in silence.  
“She’s a TERF?” She asked.  
“Yes, she’s a TERF.” Ron answered. Hermione took another few moments of silence.  
“Wait what’s a TERF again?” Draco asked from the back seat. Ron looked back at Draco, slightly annoyed.  
“Trans-exclusionary radical feminist.” Harry answered for him and Draco nodded and went back to his silent brooding. Something else hit Hermione in that moment.  
“Wait, did you say she wrote our story?” She asked looking from Ron to Harry. “What do you mean by that?”  
“Oh yeah she created us. At a train station or something? When she was at a bad time in her life. I don’t really know the whole story. We are just characters in her story.” Harry responded nonchalantly.  
“What the fuck? Are you pulling my leg Harry? This is not funny.” Hermione’s breathing picked up again and Ron squeezed her shoulder.  
“No he isn’t joking. I thought you knew honestly.” Ron seemed apologetic as he explained.  
“Yeah I only exist to be a villain. Slytherin only exists so she could write about wizard nazis.” Draco huffed out. He seemed upset by this. Harry turned to face him.  
“You don’t enjoy it?” He asked and Draco shook his head.  
“You all seem to have much more fun than me. Plus people actually like you. I’m well hated.” Draco avoided Harry’s attempts at eye contact.  
“Stop flirting and tell me I’m a real person with free will.” Hermione cut in, silencing everyone in the car.  
“We weren’t-” Draco and Harry said at the same time, both stopping when they heard the other talking.  
“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Hermione snapped glaring at the two idiots in the backseat. “Are my memories real? Do I have any choice in my future? Do I have a choice in who I love, who I am around? Is my life predetermined? Am I just a side character in Harry’s story?” Hermione started to tear up. She pulled away from Ron’s hand that still rested on her shoulder. She rested her face against her palms, her elbows dug into her thighs and she cried. “Tell me this is a joke, please I’m begging for it to be a joke.” Ron and Harry looked at each other desperately. Draco reached forward, across Harry and placed his hand on Hermione’s back. He rubbed small circles.  
“I think she wrote us into existence but we have some choice in what we do with our lives.” Draco spoke quietly, he could barely be heard over Hermione’s cries. “I think I’m supposed to hate you,” He looked at the three people in the car with him. Harry reached out and gave Draco a soft pat on the shoulder. He left his hand there a second too long and Ron raised his eyebrow. Hermione looked up at Draco and wiped snot and tears off of her face with her sweater sleeve.  
“I don’t hate you either Draco but I think I’m supposed to.” She also spoke quietly, just above a whisper as tears still flooded her face. “I don’t know who to be anymore.” She looked up at Ron who was focusing on driving again. Harry nodded. He understood this as much as anyone could. Hermione returned her face to her hands and the car sat in silence for a while.

After an hour or so of silence Harry started to talk to Draco in a hushed voice. They played many rounds of I Spy that turned into them sitting close together and pointing at things outside of Draco’s window. After about a half hour of that Harry was fully leaning on Draco’s back, his head placed against his shoulder. He kept his eyes half open as Draco kept the conversation going.  
“Your sweater is so soft.” Harry mumbled into Draco’s shoulder, interrupting him talking about a small village his cousins lived in (and practically owned). Draco was very annoyed about this interruption but he went with it anyways.  
“It’s cashmere and more expensive than anything you own.” Draco said with a chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry fully closed his eyes and moved his face fully into the back of Draco’s shoulder. Hermione was asleep with her head pressed against the cool car window. She was stirring occasionally, having a bad dream of some sort. Ron had his hand on her knee as he focused on driving through the thick English clouds. The sun was setting at this point and the whole car was sleepy. Ron yawned and let go of the steering wheel and his girlfriend momentarily to stretch out.  
“Should we get a hotel room? Or at least stop for the night?” Ron asked. When he looked around the only one still awake was Draco. He looked in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with him. Draco shrugged. Ron nodded and started the descent to the ground. He landed on an empty back road and drove out to join the muggle population. He found a small beat down hotel and pulled into the parking lot. When the car stopped Harry woke up and pulled himself away from Draco. He looked at Draco’s shoulder and saw a spot of drool which filled him with embarrassment and dread. Draco followed Harry’s gaze and saw the spot. He shrugged to Harry.  
“It’s fine it won’t stain or anything.” Draco gave Harry a gentle smile and Harry rubbed his eyes like a tired child. Hermione was still sound asleep in the passenger seat. She remained asleep as Ron got out and popped the trunk. He pulled out a backpack and two small suitcases. Harry got out of the car and stretched his legs and arms out.  
“I’ll go get us a few rooms?” He asked Ron and Ron shook his head.  
“I don’t have much muggle money, can we get one instead?” Ron fished in his pockets and pulled out a few paper bills and a few coins.  
“You don’t have a card or something?” Draco exited the car too. As he asked this Ron shook his head. Draco seemed confused by this sentiment. “Isn’t your father obsessed with muggles?” Draco asked, slightly judgmentally.  
“That doesn’t mean I have a credit card, Malfoy.” Ron said his name like it was a bad word. Draco held his hands up in surrender.  
“One room is fine as long as there is more than one bed.” Draco shrugged and walked off to look at the road.  
“I’ll go get the room you stay here with Hermione.” Harry held his hand out and Ron placed the money in his palm. Harry disappeared into the hotel for a few minutes then returned holding two plastic cards and some coins still in his hand. “So we have a room on the second story with two queen beds.” Harry handed Ron one of the plastic room keys and took a suitcase from him.  
“I don’t want to wake Hermione up.” Ron said looking back at her sleeping figure in the car.  
“Here, I’ll take the backpack and this suitcase and Draco can take the other bag and you can carry her up to the room. Does that work?” Harry suggested, already grabbing the backpack and suitcase before Ron could even answer. Harry looked back at Draco who was staring at the empty road. “Malfoy.” Harry called out. He motioned Draco back to the group when he looked back at Harry. “Take this and follow me.” He handed Draco one of the suitcases and started walking back into the hotel. Draco followed. Ron opened the car door carefully and unbuckled Hermione’s seatbelt. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes.  
“Shh no go back to sleep I’m going to carry you into the hotel.” Ron tucked some of her curly hair behind her ear. He slid one arm under her legs and one arm behind her back and carefully picked her up out of the car. Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned into him as he closed the car door. He carried her to the lift and rode up to room 203 where Harry and Draco were waiting. Ron placed Hermione on the bed closest to the door and pulled the comforter over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and she fell back into her deep sleep. He smiled at her sleeping face for a moment before turning his attention back to the others.  
“So we were thinking you and Hermione would share a bed of course but we were just arguing over which one of us would be sleeping on the floor.” Harry explained to Ron who seemed instantly exhausted by the two of them.  
“Why don’t you two just share?” Ron didn’t waste any time entirely avoiding them and crawling into bed next to Hermione.  
“Are you going to bed in your jeans?” Draco asked, obviously judging Ron who sighed in response.  
“I’m tired, Malfoy. You can have your snobbish heterosexual tantrum in the morning. Just share the bed with Harry.” Ron closed his eyes and blocked Harry and Draco out entirely. Draco opened up one of the suitcases that held only his clothes in it. He pulled out a pair of dark green silk pajama pants and a shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry took that time to change into his pajamas, he left on the red long sleeved shirt he was wearing but put on red flannel pajama pants and crawled into bed under the covers. He closed his eyes, his back facing the middle of the bed. After a while the lights went out and he felt Draco’s weight weigh down the other side of the bed. The comforter was pulled up and they both drifted off into dreamless sleep.  
Harry woke up with Draco’s back pressed against his. He thought about moving but he was just so comfortable and Draco was so warm. Ron and Hermione walked through the door, letting it slam shut behind them.  
“Wake up boys!” Hermione called out, in a much better mood than she was last night. Harry sat up and Draco rolled over onto his back.  
“How are you feeling this morning Hermione?” Harry asked as she handed him a paper cup of tea. He took a deep sip and pulled his knees up against his chest.  
“Did you bring me tea?” Draco asked, his voice coated in sleep. Ron handed Draco his very own paper cup of hotel tea. “You know I prefer coffee.” He said taking a sip out of the cup. Ron glared holes in Draco.  
“You could at least say thank you, twit.” Ron sat down on the bed and started to eat a scone very angrily. Draco shrugged and drank his tea.  
“I’m avoiding thinking about my problems!” Hermione announced smiling a crazed and pained smile. Harry nodded, he wasn’t sure how else to respond to that. Hermione handed both Draco and Harry their breakfasts and they all ate in relative silence before putting on new clothes and going back out to the car for another day of driving. Harry read a book that he stole from Hermione and everyone else went between chatting and staring out their respective windows for most of the day. Ron was determined not to stop until they got to Edinburgh and the rest of the gang could do nothing but agree with him since he was the only one who could drive.  
Draco was so unimaginably bored. He looked over at Harry who was still reading and wondered how he wasn’t carsick from reading for so long. Draco continued to stare at Harry, he had never looked at him for this long before. He realized he only had a surface level knowledge of Harry’s face. His round glasses had slid down to rest on the tip of his nose. His cheeks and nose have a permanent pink tint to them. His hair was almost black, it had gotten darker as he aged, Draco had never noticed that before. His chin has the slightest crease in it, Potter had a butt chin. His hair was slightly too long in the back. Draco suddenly had a thought.  
“Potter do you cut your own hair?” Draco asked, resisting the urge to reach out and flatten the hair that curled up at the ends. Harry looked up and self consciously covered the back of his hair with his palm.  
“Yes, why? Does it look bad?” Harry asked, running his hands through his hair to fix it. Something about this image made Draco feel sad. Harry Potter in the boys bathroom at Hogwarts cutting his hair with scissors that he probably also used to cut paper. Maybe he borrowed Hermione’s mirror to see the back. Guessing by the way it looked he probably didn’t. Draco thought of his own mother cutting his hair as a kid and he realized that even though his mother wasn’t the warmest idea of a mother that she still tied a towel around him and spent time cutting his hair to make sure it looked nice for school. Draco imagined a young Harry Potter, sneaking out from his room under the stairs and cutting his own hair in the bathroom. Draco moved Harry’s hand away from his hair.  
“It’s just a little long in the back,” Draco ran his hand across the back of Harry’s neck. “I could fix it for you.” Harry tried to make eye contact with Draco but he was so focused on Harry’s hair.  
“What are you doing Draco?” Harry looked up to the front seat where both Hermione and Ron were not paying attention to them. Draco left his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, he realized how close he was. Harry felt his heartbeat in his throat. Draco used his other hand to push Harry’s glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “Thank you.” Harry whispered. Draco let his hand drop slowly from Harry’s neck. Draco looked up at the front seat, Ron and Hermione were both distracted by the map that Hermione had pulled out between them. Draco closed the distance and kissed Harry. It was as soft as Draco’s cashmere and so unlike him. Harry kissed back after a second but Draco moved back nervously. He sat back in his seat and checked on the front seat again. It was as if nothing had happened. Draco reached out and put his hand over Harry’s. Harry let his hand drop from the book and turned it so it was intertwined in Draco’s. Draco went back to looking out his window. Harry went back to reading his book. The only thing that proved that something had occurred in the back seat was their hands. Draco let his thumb trace along Harry’s thumb as they sat in silence. Harry smiled to himself the rest of the drive, never turning the page in his book.  
Ron parked the car in front of a huge house. They all stared out the windshield at the towering building in front of them. “Is this really where she lives?” Hermione asked. Ron nodded and took a deep breath.  
“Are we ready?” He looked at all of the people in the car and they all nodded at him. They all got out of the car and started to walk up the driveway. Harry quickly caught up to Draco and offered him his hand with a big smile. Draco took it and they walked hand in hand up to the huge set of front doors. Ron took a hold of the door knocker and gave a few short raps on the door. A woman's voice cursed from inside the house and the door opened after a few moments of waiting. J.K. Rowling opened the front doors to see a group of her own creations glaring up at her from her front step.  
“Bloody hell am I high?” She asked, rubbing her eyes dramatically. Ron shook his head.  
“No Ma’am you are perfectly sober.” Hermione answered politely, slightly overwhelmed by seeing her creator. Draco and Harry glared at her from behind Ron and Hermione.  
“Why are you here? Why are you real? Is none of this very odd to any of you?” J.K. Rowling asked, taking a step back and hiding slightly behind one of her doors.  
“We’re here to talk to you.” Harry answered, dropping Draco’s hand to stand in front of the group. “We want you to stop being so harmful to the trans community.” Harry explained himself very nicely, far nicer than he wanted to.  
“Now… I feel like you’re giving me too much power. I do have a right to my own opinion, correct? And do you not share my morals and my political opinions, Harry? I created you… you are quite like me.” Joanne said, getting bolder and moving slightly out from the door. Everyone was quite adaptable to the sudden realization that their reality was not what it seemed, supposedly. Harry was pissed now.  
“No. I do not share your opinions, Joanne. I have my own opinions and my own life that is entirely separate from what you believed and experienced. I don’t use my privilege to put down others. I don’t focus only on my own oppression and issues. I am able to think in an intersectional way which I don’t think you’d understand. I’m able to understand the fact that other people’s genitals are not my right to know. I know that it takes a lot for someone to come out as trans and live their lives in a way that feels right to them. Joanne, you seem to believe that people are transitioning for fun or to be predatory when that’s just not the case. A lot of people look up to you Ms. Rowling, and when you focus on such harmful ideas you are hurting people, and spreading the narrative that transgender people are dangerous. In reality transgender people are far more likely to be in danger. Can’t you see this Joanne?” Harry took a deep breath and looked up at J.K. Rowling willing her to understand.  
“I’m so sorry I don’t want someone with a penis to pretend to be a woman just to be in the same bathroom as me.” J.K. Rowling spat this out at Harry. The sarcastic tone in her voice did it for Hermione. She pushed past Harry and punched J.K. Rowling square in the jaw.  
“Fuck you J.K. Rowling.” Hermione spat right back at Joanne. She pushed Joanne to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. The rest of them joined in each giving one kick to J.K. Rowling who sputtered out a half assed argument about how transgender women will never understand what it’s like to menstruate. After each of them kicked her a few times they stopped. Draco and Harry looked up at each other and smiled. They kissed right in front of J.K. Rowling who cried out in protest.  
“No! No that’s not right you have to marry Ginny.” She called out grabbing Harry’s ankle. Harry shook her off his ankle and looked down at her.  
“Ginny and I are just friends. I love her dearly, but not like that.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and started to walk away from Joanne. Ron and Hermione looked on in shock before jogging after them hand in hand. They all quickly filed into the car which disappeared right in front of J.K. Rowling’s eyes. She called out for them to come back as her creations abandoned her to lay on the ground and cry.


End file.
